


Black Eyes, White Soul(Short Story)

by fallingdestiels



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingdestiels/pseuds/fallingdestiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester were inseparable. They never strayed from eachother's side, even in the face of danger. The day for Sam to become an angel has come. But Sam wakes up with black eyes instead of blue. He hides it from his Angel brother for a little while, but eventually he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Water splashed up onto Sam's jeans as he ran across the pavement, turning into a dark alley. His arms pumped as his long hair flew back out of his face. His body screamed at him to stop, but he needed to keep running. A low growl resonated throughout the alley, sending a cold shiver up his spine. A fence stopped him in his tracks as he attempted to climb it, his fingers gripping the cold metal. Cutting his hand on a sharp piece of wire, Sam winced and fell down from the fence. He turned around to face the hellhound that had been chasing him. It's red eyes glowed in the darkness as it bared it's white fangs. Sam huffed, trying to catch his breath. His heart raced as he shook, not from the lack of oxygen, but from the fear. He was going to die. The hellhound stepped forward, revealing it's ugly face. The pitch black fur blended into the shadows, it's razor sharp claws clicking against the concrete. Sam patted down his pockets for a weapon, anything to defend himself with. But it was no use. The hellhound crouched as Sam closed his eyes, bracing for the impact.  
     A loud beeping noise snapped him out of the dream, jerking him awake. A cold sweat ran down his forehead as he slowly sat up, the bed creaking as he moved. Sam rubbed his eyes and shut off the alarm, trying to shake the nightmare from his memory. It was the most vivid dream that he had ever had since he was destined to be an Angel. Yes, an actual Angel. It was hard for him to process at first, but when his big brother, Dean, revealed his eight-foot white wings, he took a few minutes to take in the information. Today was the day that Sam was supposed to get his wings, along with his grace. He rubbed his upper back, in search for any kind of bump, but there was nothing but muscle. Sam brushed it aside, they would probably show up sooner or later. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Sam turned on the sink water and rubbed his hands together to help wake himself up. He splashed the cold water onto his face and grabbed the towel at his right. He turned his head up to face the mirror when he looked directly into a pair of pitch black eyes. Demon eyes. Sam gasped and stepped back, accidentally tripping over a loose board in the floor, and reached his hand out, grabbing onto the sink to stop himself from hitting his head on the ground. Did he just see himself with Demon eyes? Sam steadily stood back up on his feet and jumped when he saw his reflection again, the same dark eyes not disappearing. No, this can't be right! Sam stared at his face, trying to make sense of what was happening.  
    A loud creaking sound was heard in the other room. It was Dean.  
Boots thumped against the wooden floor as a deep voice called out, "Sammy? You here?"  
"Uh, yeah! In the bathroom." Sam closed hie eyes and opened them back up but they didn't change. "Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I need some help." Sam ran his fingers through his hair as he turned away from the mirror. The black eyes were giving him a headache.  
The doorknob of the bathroom rattled, "You need to unlock the door if you want me to come in there."  
"Oh, yeah, right." Sam twisted the lock and let the door swing open, revealing his brother's face.  
     Dean was different than the other Angels. Most of them dressed up in suits or dresses. Dean, on the other hand, always wore a dirty pair of jeans, a green jacket that never got washed and boots caked in mud. If anyone took a look at Dean, they would say he was a Hunter. The only thing that gave him away as an Angel were his gigantic wings protruding out of his back. They were mostly white with black specks on the ends of the feathers. Dean was a little self-conscious about them, but he never tried to hide them like a few Angels they knew. He preferred to talk in jargon, unlike the Angel's formal approach.  
Dean's green eyes widened as his mouth went slack, "Sam... You're-you're a-"  
"A Demon." Sam finished his sentence.  
Dean stayed silent for the longest time as he looked his brother up and down. Sam shifted, worrying his brother was going to smite him. A Demon was a Demon. They never had good intentions. But Dean's face didn't change as he stared Sam.  
"What am I going to do..?" Sam whispered out, his voice breaking. "They won't go away."  
Dean cleared his throat and closed his eyes, "Well, um," He shook his head, trying to think, "I-I'll take care of you."  
"How can you protect me? Sooner or later, the other Angels are going to find out. Who knows what Raphael will do when he finds out you've been protecting your Demon brother!"  
"I know, I know... But you're family, the only family I've got. I will keep you safe, I promise." Dean sounded determined, ready to face any danger. But Sam knew better. Any time Dean got scared of something, he started to act braver, more reckless.  
Sam rubbed his face as he took a shaky breath, "Alright..."  
"But for know," Dean smiled softly, "I need to get you some breakfast."  
~  
    It didn't take long for Raphael to find out what was going on between the Winchester brothers. Somehow, an Angel heard Sam and Dean's conversation. Rumors spread like wildfire, eventually leading to Raphael. He was furious. He called Dean through the Angel Radio, telling him to bring his God-forsaken brother with him to the Court of Angels. As Dean walked down the white tile towards the tall podium, he wrapped Sam up in his strong wing, sending any Angel who was staring for too long a death glare. They quickly averted their eyes, clearing their throat and pretending to look at something else. Dean was Raphael's second in command, causing him to have great fame in Heaven. But now his reputation would be ruined.  
"Dean Winchester," Raphael bellowed from the podium, his deep voice echoing off the quarts walls of the Courtroom. The other Angels in the room quieted down, settling in for the fight. "I have heard many rumors about you."  
Dean looked up at Raphael. His wings were a dark green, matching the forests of the Earth. Raphael's wings were much bigger and much fuller than Dean's, but that only resembled dominance, not power. Raphael's dark brown eyes narrowed as he stiffened, taking a look at Dean's younger brother.  
He spoke again, his voice breaking the silence, "One of the rumors that I have heard have been whispered throughout Heaven. It speaks of you housing your Demon brother. Is this true?"  
Dean raised his chin, not breaking eye contact with the archangel, "It is true."  
     There were a few gasps from the crowds. Sam stepped closer to his brother, keeping his eyes shut. Dean held him tighter in his wing, "Yes. My brother is a Demon. But he didn't have a choice in the matter, did he?" He paused, turning his head away from Raphael to face the other Angels. "No. He didn't have a choice. Just like you didn't have a choice to become a servant of Heaven! It's not his fault that he woke up the way he is. It's not his fault that he ended up with an Angel brother who would go to any end to protect him. It's not his fault that he is seen as scum to his own kind! He-"  
A loud thud from the podium cut Dean off, "That's enough."  
Dean scowled at the glaring Angels as he turned back to Raphael.  
"Sam and Dean Winchester. By the laws of Heaven, we are not allowed to keep a Demon anywhere near an Angel. Since you, Dean Winchester, have chosen to protect this waste of a soul, you too will fall from Heaven with him."  
The blood drained out of Dean's face, his head began to feel light. But he kept his feet planted. He would not give up that easily. Dean heard deep breaths from under his wing as Raphael spoke, "Dean Winchester. I command you," He held out his hand, a white light slowly illuminating from the palm, "To fall."  
Dean squinted his eyes and turned away as the light penetrated the ground, causing a large hole to form.  
"Raphael!" Dean yelled over the high-pitched noise, "I swear, you will rue the day you made this choice! I swear on my life!"  
Dean felt the ground fall from under him as he turned towards his broken brother, holding him tight in his arms. He whispered in his ear, trying to reassure him, "I got you. I got you. It'll be okay."  
Wind pushed Dean into the atmosphere as his wings began to burn. Dean bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he darted towards the Earth. The pain was immeasurable. The fire crept towards his back as he cried out, but he didn't let go of his brother. He would never let go of his brother. Dean wrapped his charred wings around the both of them, millions of burnt feathers falling into the air. They spiraled towards a large lake. Sam clutched to Dean's jacket, tears running down his face.  
"It's okay. It's okay. I got you. I-"  
Dean's words cut off as they hit the water.


	2. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean wake up on Earth.

   The soft sound of birds chirping snapped Dean awake. He opened his eyes and found his arms still wrapped tightly around his little brother who had passed out from the fall. Dean took in his surroundings. They seemed to be in some kind of hole..? Wait. They landed in a pond of some sort. Did they really create a crater? Dean looked up at the sky, the orange tinted clouds flew by, mocking Dean and his destroyed wings. He slowly turned his head to look at his wings and inhaled sharply when he saw the damage. They were still intact but horribly burnt, feathers that were once white and full now charred black and helplessly molting. He winced when he stretched one of them, the tightness sending shocks of pain down his spine. They only reached a wimpy six feet, compared to his natural twelve feet of feathers.  
    When he started to stretch his other wing, Sam began to stir. He moved slowly at first but then suddenly gasped.  
"Wha-" Sam stuttered out.  
     "Welcome to Earth, Sammy." Dean's face wrinkled when he attempted to flap his wings to release the tension, but it was no use. He wouldn't be able to fly anymore.  
Sam slowly peeled away from his brother and shakily stood up, his eyes still terrifyingly solid black. He ran his fingers through his hair and started to pace, muttering, "Oh, God. What are we going to do? We're going to die down here! Oh, God. Oh, God..."  
Dean pulled his wings back down and stood up, his legs surprisingly able to hold his own weight. He stepped over to his brother and stopped him in his tracks, "Hey. We're going to be okay."  
The fear in Sam's face turned to anger, "How the hell do you think we're going to be okay?" He laughed harshly and pushed Dean away, "We just got thrown down to Earth because you decided it was a great idea to keep a secret from the Garrison. Now you obviously can't fly and I'm a freak show on wheels! Tell me, how are we going to be okay?"  
Dean raised his eyebrows and raised his hands in surrender, "Jesus, Sam, calm down-"  
"No, Dean!" Sam threw his hands up in the air and spun around. "You know why I can't calm down? You know why I can't be," He raised his hands to put air quotes, "'okay'?  Because I know for a fact that both of us don't stand a chance down here. All the other demons and rogue angels are going to come after us if we stay here!"  
"Where else can we go, huh?" Dean rose his voice. "We just got kicked out of Heaven and Hell is definitely a no. We obviously aren't allowed in Purgatory. This barren waste of a planet seems to be our only option!"  
Sam groaned and pinched his nose. Dean was right, there was no other option to stay than Earth. "Fine."  
     "Alright," Dean sighed. "You got the anger out of your system. Let's go find a place to rest." He started to walk towards the edge of the crater they created and reached up, but he wasn't tall enough to pull himself up. They had to be at least ten feet under.  
"Dammit..." Dean swore under his breath and turned to his taller brother who was also trying to climb out with no luck. "I'll give you a boost. Just help me out once you get up."  
Sam nodded as he placed his foot on Dean's laced fingers. Dean pushed his leg up, trying to keep his arms steady. Sam gripped onto the dirt and carefully pushed himself out.  
"You good?" Dean's gruff voice echoed in the crater.  
"Yeah, I'm good." Sam turned around and was about to reach down when something pulled him back. Sam gasped and disappeared on the other side of the crater.  
     Dean yelled out, "Sam? Sammy!" No response. Adrenaline kicked in as Dean dug his fingernails into the cold dirt and climbed his way out of the pit, squinting in the bright sunlight. He spun around to face a woman with a knife to his brother's throat. Her dark brown hair fell at her shoulders, curls forming at the bottom. Her brown eyes flicked to black, matching Sam's.  
"Hello, Angel. Come to reclaim your brother?" Her voice was heavily southern as she drawled. She pressed harder against Sam's throat with the odd knife, causing him to reach his hands up to try to pull the blade away. It appeared to be burning him.  
"As a matter of fact, I am," Dean raised his chin. "And you're in my way."  
     She laughed, throwing her head back, "Oh that's real funny, Angel. Tell me more about your undying hatred for Demons and all evil alike. It makes my meat-suit all dewy."  
Dean growled and stood his ground, "Let him go. I'm warning you."  
She grinned, "But, honey, if you try to smite me, you hurt him too. Besides, even if you do somehow take him away from me and-or kill me, my boss will not be too happy to meet you."  
Sam's eyes widened as he clutched at the knife, he choked out, "D-dean-"  
"Bring it." Dean raised his arms out, his tattered wings raising with him. "I'm not scared of any Demon."  
     The girl smirked, "He ain't your ordinary Demon, sweet-pea. He's got friends in high places. He also wants to put some... tests on your brother." She paused and glanced down at Sam, then back up at Dean. "Sucks that you won't be alive to meet him." Two sudden snarls sent shiver's up Dean's spine. Hellhounds. How did a middle-class Demon like her control hellhounds? Only crossroads Demons had control of those, and that was only when a Human's deal ran out.  
She chuckled, "Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard. Whaddya say, Angel?"  
     Dean's eyes began to glow a bright blue, his angelic grace beginning to flare, even though it was heavily damaged from the fall. "I said," He leaned closer to the Demon. "Bring it."  
The girl raised her eyebrows mockingly, as if she were surprised. She reached out her free hand to the side, "As you wish."  
    Dean felt a sudden blow to his chest as he stumbled back. Dean pulled out his Angel blade from his jacket sleeve and gripped it tight as the invisible hellhounds circled him. His grace wouldn't be able to do anything except keep him alive. It was no use against hellhounds, anyhow. They growled and snapped, clawing at his legs and feet, but they didn't pounce due to the blade they were vulnerable of. A claw grazed his wing, causing him to tense up slightly. They seemed to notice Dean's pain and clawed deeper into Dean's wing, ripping out more feathers. Dean yelled out and quickly spun around, stabbing a hellhound under the jaw, the top of the blade piercing through the top of it's skull. Black blood oozed out of it's head as Dean pulled the blade back out and kept turning, keeping his wings away from the other hound. He felt another blow to his chest, this time falling to the ground on his back. The blade he was holding fell just out of Dean's reach.  
    The hound's horrid breath smelled like rotten eggs and sewer pipes as it towered over him, pressing it's heavy paw into Dean's chest. But it didn't attack.  
The girl, still holding Sam hostage, spoke, "Wait. Kill him slowly."  
The hellhound dug it's sharp claw into Dean's face, leaving a long mark down his cheek. His bright blue grace shone out of the cut, lighting up little bits of the hellhound's wretched face. Dean's fingers crawled out for the blade, touching the end of the metal hilt. He felt his power start to fade as little bits of his grace escaped him. He finally gripped onto the blade and stabbed it into the hellhound's stomach, sending more black blood and guts onto Dean's jacket, splattering a little onto his wings.  
    Dean pushed the dead hound aside and quickly stood up, trying to wipe the cut on his face away with his grace. But it wouldn't heal. The girl laughed as she noticed Dean's panic. Dean shot a death glare at the girl.  
She pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows again, "Impressive. I'm still going to take your brother to my boss. Tootles!"  
"Like Hell, you will." The girl was about to leave when Dean appeared behind her, digging the knife deep into her spine. She gasped as her mouth hang open. She dropped Sam and the knife as it fell to the ground. A red light inside her body crackled and fizzed until it finally died, her body going slack.  
     Dean pulled the blade back out and put it back in his jacket. He ran over to his brother and held him close. Sam took a shaky breath, trying to regain his composure.  
"You good?" Dean finally pulled away, looking into his brother's pitch black eyes.  
Sam barely nodded, "Yeah, I'm good."  
~  
"God, you smell horrible." Sam commented as they walked down the lonely street in search for any kind of resting place.  
"Shut up." Dean rolled his eyes and punched his brother lightly on the shoulder.  
     Sam chuckled and kicked a rock as they walked. It was about mid-day, the sun high in the now cloudless sky. So far, there were no other Demons or rogue Angels looking for them besides the girl at the crater. They had been walking for about six miles, stopping every-so-often to give their legs a break. Walking long distances was odd for Dean. He was okay with the small walks he made to get inside buildings in Heaven or the walks inside his tiny apartment, but walking six miles without flying was difficult. He missed the sensation of wind in his face and seeing the ground far below. He felt free. But now, he felt like a bird who got it's wings clipped and was told to be a land animal forever; forced to be something he never wanted to be. Dean felt useless, unnecessary. A pointless creature made only to simply exist. Dean sighed as he examined the green trees and green crops. Earth was beautiful. He never really took the time to enjoy the scenery while he was up in Heaven.  
     According to a few old road signs, they were in Lawrence, Kansas. Also known as, the middle of nowhere. Perfect place for hitchhikers and runaways.  
"Hey," Dean patted his brother's chest with the back of his hand. "I think I see a building over there." He started to pick up his pace, jogging over a hill to get a better look.  
Sam looked up and abandoned the rock, joining Dean. There was a gas station. A blue sign on the roof read in large letters, 'Gas N' Sip'.  
"Gas N' Sip..." Dean murmured. "I'll take it." He started to jog towards the gas pumps, a lone 1967 Chevy Impala sitting beside a pump. A sign next to the road read: "Gas: $4.59 9/10 Diesel: $4.69 9/10."  
"Good Lord," Dean gaped at the high prices. "Good thing I don't have a car."  
Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean and scoffed, "With those wings you're going to need a car."  
Dean shot his brother a bitch face and Sam returned one.  
    They walked through the set of glass front doors, cheesy elevator music playing softly through the speakers on the ceiling. On the far right there were drinks ranging from water bottle to full on Vodka. Tiny little racks were neatly lined with small bags of nuts and chips. A single rack near the cash register had stacks of pies. Dean licked his lips when he saw the variety. Even though Angels weren't required to eat to stay alive, Dean always savored the taste of pie. Especially cherry pie.  
He grabbed the first pie off the rack and wandered around, keeping a close eye on his brother.  
     A small, "Holy shit." Was heard from behind the counter as Dean turned around to face the cashier. He held a small phone up to his face, obviously video-taping the two brothers.  
The cashier jumped when he saw Dean looking at him and dropped his phone, shattering the glass screen on the counter in front of him. "Shit!" The man cursed again and winced as he slowly picked up his phone, examining the damage. It was pretty bad.  
    Dean chuckled as he looked the man up and down. His white button up shirt and blue vest matched his sky blue eyes and pale skin. He had a well-built figure, but wasn't too bulky. His jet black hair seemed to shine in the sunlight. He was pretty cute, Dean had to admit. Dean read the tag pinned to his vest: "Hello! My name is: Castiel."  
    Dean glanced behind him, making sure Sam was still occupied at the drink section, and walked up to the register. The man's eyes widened and cowered slightly as Dean towered over him.  
"Y-you guys take LARPing pretty seriously, don't you?" His voice shook, even though it was much deeper than Dean's.  
"We, what?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows.  
The man pointed a weak finger to Dean's burnt wings, "Your wings and," He pointed another finger towards Sam, "His eyes." He seemed to regain his confidence, "Pretty good, but I've seen better."  
     The word LARP sounded so familiar. Dean racked his brain to memories of watching the Humans. Then it hit him. LARPing was basically live-action roleplaying for nerds. Dean, for sure, was no nerd. He crossed his hands over his chest and raised his eyebrows, "Oh, really?" He challenged the man. "What was the best one you've seen?"  
The man gulped, "Um, well, I would show you but my phone..." He motioned towards the shattered screen. "Anyway, it all looks really fake. You guys are, by far, probably the most realistic I've seen."  
     Dean puckered his lips and narrowed his green eyes, "Well, Cas, can I call you Cas?" He raised his wings, them touching the ceiling slightly, "These are real." He flashed his eyes blue and smirked as the man's face began to fill with terror. Playing with Humans was probably one of his favorite things to do. They were so gullible and innocent.  
    The man tried to form words but all he could do was stammer random consonants and vowels. Dean laughed and lowered his wings as the man started to realize what was going on.  
"S-s-so you're an A-angel?" His blue eyes looked through his eyelashes, obviously scared for his life.  
Dean nodded and placed his forearm on the counter, leaning forward, "Straight from Heaven."  
"And he's a-" The man began to say but was cut off.  
"Demon. And he's my brother." Dean bit his lip and glanced behind him again. Sam was still busy with the drinks, deciding between water and alcohol.  
Castiel's face grew hot as his pulse began to quicken. A look of realization seemed to form on his face as he leaned back on the counter.  
     "Woah, woah. You okay there?" Dean stepped away from the counter and towards the little door that led to the back of the counter.  
"Yeah," The man started to breathe heavily. "Yeah. I'm okay. I just need to-" His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his legs gave out on him.  
Dean caught him before he hit the ground and felt his pulse. He was still alive, he just passed out. Dean snorted as he picked up the man and carried him towards the small room behind the counter, leading to what appeared to be a break room. He carefully lowered the man into one of the chairs and made sure he didn't fall out of his seat.  
    Dean turned around to walk out when he was stopped by his brother, now holding a pack of water bottles.  
"Seriously?" Sam placed the pack on the nearest table and placed his hands on his hips.  
"What?" Dean said defensively. "He offended me and I told him the truth!"  
Sam groaned, "Jesus Christ, Dean. You're an idiot."  
"Moron." Dean shot back playfully.  
"Asshole."  
"Fuckface."  
"Jerk."  
"Bitch."  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like the story so far?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay on "I Must Be Dead." and "A Piece of Heaven." I just had this idea and I had to write it down. :)


End file.
